The present invention relates generally to improvements in the treatment of cocaine and/or amphetamine abuse and it relates particularly to an improved method for interrupting the physiological and psychological aspects of the cocaine and/or amphetamine habituation.
Treatment proqedures heretofore employed or proposed for the interruption of the cocaine and/or amphetamine habituation syndrome, including the administration of antidepressants and/or tranquilizers, have been generally ineffective.